colorlesscomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Joki Bedrieger
Joki is the first introduced main character of Colorless and is one of the protagonists. He is currently 17 according to page 020. Joki lived with his mother before ending up in the city of Aisho. Appearance Physical Traits Joki is 5'11 and has blue hair, whether this is natural or bleached/dyed is unknown, and brown eyes. His skin tone is quite pale. He appears to be quite thin. If he is physically toned or not is unknown. His skin also appears to be quite clear, but that could just be due to art style. On Page 17, Joki is shown removing his hospital gown. On his right shoulder is either a scar or a birthmark, that is the same shape as the sparkles next to Joki in the .gif to the right. It has an unknown significance behind it as stated here. Outfit Joki, so far, has only been seen wearing one outfit (besides a blue hospital gown). This outfit consists of a plain orange shirt, a black hoodie and dark colored pants, and shoes that appear to be black and white low top converse. He also wears black stud earrings. His shirt has long sleeves that end in cuffs about the same size as the hem at the bottom of his shirt. There is no design on his shirt. The collar, hem at the bottom of his shirt, and cuffs are all a darker shade of orange than the rest of the shirt. This shirt is also a bit baggy on him. His hoodie is all a solid black color and seems to be quite thin. The drawstrings and zipper of the hoodie are white. His shoes look to be a pair of low top converse with white laces and outsole, midsole and sole. Personality "Joki’s a soft-spoken, reserved, 17-year-old boy who gets trapped in a mysterious city called Aisho. Despite his lonely personality, Joki can get easily flustered and awkward at times."- cast page. Going by the Cast Section of the comic, Joki is quite soft-spoken, as well as reserved. Joki is easily flustered, and can even be awkward at moments, despite his lonely personality. Biography Joki's full name is Joki Bedrieger and is of Finnish descent. He had been living with his mother until the world was supposedly destroyed and Aisho city was created. After the apocalypse, Joki seems to have lost his memory about what went down before he ended up in a hospital in Aisho city. He wakes up in a hospital bed to find himself surrounded with alien-like nurses, and that some information about him such as his height and age were recorded. He gets into his clothes which were wet for an unknown reason and starts to walk around the hospital, trying to find out what is happening. He confronts another alien at the front desk, who told him that he had just fainted, and to leave because they no longer have any responsibility of him. Confused, he leaves the building and is yet again confused by the inhuman beings surrounding the city. He is suddenly confronted with an animated - a giant goldfish with skulls visible inside its head. He is almost attacked by it until he is saved by Ace. Ace collects a card that the goldfish dropped, matter-of-factly tells Joki that most humans in this world are dead because the world ended, and pulls him to his van. In Ace's van, Joki starts to angrily demand answers and even accuses Ace of drugging him, but the two end up learning each others' names and Ace shows Joki a book of Aisho city that informs the reader about the animated(which Ace thinks was written by the creator of Aisho city themselves). He informs him that in order to escape the dangerous place where humans are unwelcome, they must escape the cities by defeating theirs respective "queen animated", and reach "the garden". Ace then jokingly pretends to shoot Joki with a gun, which frightens him and makes him even more anxious. Just when Ace was about to drive off, Joki takes a knife from the wall of the van and tells him to pull over. He ends up stabbing Ace in the stomach, leaves him outside, and drives off to a nearby store. In the store, he comes across TV screens and magazines for the animated in the city. In one particular page of a magazine, he sees an adoption ad and is saddened because he is reminded of his own mother. After quickly stuffing himself with some food he finds while reading these magazines, a grenade is suddenly thrown at his direction, injuring him. The people who threw the grenade were Ace and Jack - they accuse Joki of being an animated, and carries him to the van and ties him up. They then drove to "The Well". Joki tries to convince them that he is human, but Jack and Ace did not believe him. He is thrown into the well, where he is met by Andromeda, the queen animated of the city. Andromeda exclaims that she has found a human, which shocks Ace and Jack. Joki is pulled down the well. Joki is dreaming. One scene is a childhood memory with his mother on a small island. He was looking for a starfish on the shore but is unsuccessful, so his mother secretly takes a store-bought white starfish and places it on the sand. He finds it and makes a wish: for his mother to be happy. Although the mother is moved by this, she suddenly disappears. In her place, a white bathtub full of flowers appears. Inside is Meri and current-day Joki. In this scene, it is said that Meri and Joki somehow know each other. He then wakes up in Andromeda's chamber, and Andromeda tires to get Joki to talk, but he unable to do so because he is still in the dream. He slips back into the dream with Meri in it. Meri then tells Joki that he is losing his sense of reality- however, his mother is still alive, and there was a way to get back. Joki is intrigued, but Meri moves on and starts talking to him about she knows everything about him - every emotion, memory, and desire. Joki hazily tries to deny that Meri knows all these things about him. Joki slips into a different dream - he is in an empty bathtub with a pink-haired girl named Russu. Although the two exchange words about how they've missed each other and are seemingly close to each other, Russu starts to act hostile towards Joki. Joki had somehow broken her heart while they knew each other, and she starts to call him "fake" and that she would never miss him after what he had done to her, even telling him that she never wanted to see his face again. Joki is then shown drowning in a river, and starts talking to Meri. He no longer seems to show fear, but seems to feel positive towards how much Meri knows about him. Meri encourages Joki to go back and make things right, and Joki is sent back to his past: he watches himself go through events of his life before, such as his childhood friendship with Russu, his mother comforting him as a child, and things that happened to him as a teen. Relationships Nurse Secretary Joki and the Nurse Secretary had a brief conversation in the hospital's main room. She/it tells Joki that his reason for being in the hospital is because he fainted. The Nurse Secretary says that the cause of fainting was most likely a blood pressure drop, or by a small mild mental illness (aka "mental indisposition"). Joki then asks about the Nurses' "costumes", which seems to offend the Nurse Secretary. She says that "this is a serious hospital", before urging Joki to go home and never come back. Ace Ace was originally introduced as the first "savior" to Joki, having saved him from the giant skull goldfish and briefly explaining the situation. However, after the incident in which Joki stabbed him due to being panicked from Ace's gun action, they're seen as protagonist-and-antagonist as of now. Jack Much like Ace, he and Joki has an enemy outlook on each other. Joki's Mother Joki and his mother seem to care about each other very much, and had been living together until he was transported to Aisho. Russu Trivia * His associated element is water. (Maybe that's why his clothes were wet, also his card has some water motif?) * Joki's name is very likely associated with the Joker playing card. * Joki is Finnish for "River" (Because of this and the fact that he calls his mother "äiti", which is Finnish for "mother", fans assume him to be of Finnish descent). * The creator of Colorless agreed that they headcanon Joki's voice as soft and quiet. * Joki alludes to the Joker card. * His card, "The Joker" represents the first/last tarot card, "The Fool". It was named that way due to aesthetic reasons. * After the 10/11/2019 update, Joki was removed from the cast. * It's been mentioned by the creator in the Colorless tumblr page that Joki likes milk. Gallery Giant Skull Goldfish Lifting Joki.png|Joki being lifted by the Giant Skull Goldfish Page 51-1.png|Joki's first look at Aisho City Page 60.png|Joki's first encounter with the Giant Skull Goldfish Screenshot_2016-07-18-03-42-52.png|The blue line that appears over his throat Page-085_kindlephoto-284841488.jpg|Joki covered in the goo/blood from the Giant Skull Goldfish Page-101.png Jowoki.PNG Page-302.png Page-088.png B3u1r-oCQAAkCOU.png|Old concept art for Joki. tumblr_od3pn4cOwu1sp7xzno1_1280.png bedroom_by_soupnido-d90f0wv.png|:( bycookie.gif Page-455.png Page-432.png tumblr_p2bl6jeROt1sp7xzno1_r1_1280.jpg Category:Main Character Category:Humans